


Memories of Fools Gold

by NebulasPrime



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Courtship, M/M, Mpreg, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Link has lived his life. Grew up in a world no longer his own. Now alone and filled with memories of a past he cannot get back. It was by a small blessing from Goddess Hylia that he may find some peace in this world.
Relationships: Darunia/Link, Goron/Hylian, Goron/Link
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Memories of Fools Gold

Link sighed as his gaze shifted from the castle wall to the town below. Looking so lively and thriving now while he was stuck patrolling the top of the castle wall. It was also times like these that he hated the most since it reminded him of the time he had lost and gained back. As well as the one who meant the most was gone. Even though several years already passed from those heralding events. Years where he scheduled himself away from other people when he returned to his homeland of Hyrule. There was a time, when he was younger, Link had left Hyrule after he had given the warning to her. Telling of a future that will no longer happen. Not staying long enough to see what transpired afterwards. Instead, he went forth into the world to look for the friend that will never come back to him. A small smile graced his lips as remembered the memory of going to the lost woods one final time before setting off with Epona. Giving his goodbyes to everyone then going to see the beloved tree that was once the guardian of the forest. Getting a surprise of the sapling appearing in the grove. Speaking to him for a long time before he finally left the forest to a world unknown. A world that greeted him with failure, pain, and anguish upon his arrival to Termina. Fate seemed to have given him a new task to save the people there. Unable to leave him alone even for a moment. After defeating the cursed mask, he spent a few years traveling the world and training his body and skills in the sword. Missing the devastation that was brought up from the short lived Hyrulian war with the Gerudos and the devastation it left behind.

Eventually, he returned home with part of his heart still aching for his fairy friend, but he now understood that a fairy will disappear once their objective was complete. He wished he had known that long ago. Would have saved him from so much heartache. Much like now. Now he was nothing more than a lowly knight in the castle. Given the position by the royal family sometime after his arrival home. All the position did was remind him of another regret he had. In his desperate search for Navi, he had missed his chance to lend his support in the war that raged in his absence. Seeing only the aftermath the kingdom he was in. The ruin, chaos, the banishment of the surviving Gerudo and a new set of people taking up the mantle of sages. Watching many of the people he had become friends within the past, his own alone now nor would they remember him, march off to distant lands. He could see Nabooru give a look that told him that she might know him after all. As if she memories of a world they no longer belonged in had flashed before her eyes. If the sad look she gave him was any clue. Speaking of honey words that her people will return one day. They were to people of goddess Hylia.

Link, for the longest time, had the nagging feeling that Zelda had more reasons than help him when she had urged him away from the lands of Hyrule. It was to much of a coincidence for her to give him the Ocarina of Time, a family heirloom minds you, as a gift before his search. He also had the sensation that the princess also remembers the original timeline he came from. At least bits and pieces of it. It did not change anything of the path he sat upon nor the loneliness he felt amongst these stone walls. A loneliness that plagued him since his time in the woods as part of the forest children. While Link deeply missed them; he knew he could no longer be with any of them. He was not part of the world of the forest children. Anymore. Had not been in a long time. He was not part of their world anymore or to begin with. All that was left in the lost wood now were the decade body of the Deku tree and the houses abandon long ago. Link hoped that sprout from the other altered time had taken root here so there will be someone who would be able to hide them deeper into the woods. The only way he could know for sure was to transverse the lost woods to check up on them. Link sighed again because he knew there was no way he was going to step into those woods. No matter how much they called out to him. Though something told him that the Korkiri had left that part of the woods long ago. Heading deeper and away from the onslaught of war and the races of Hyrule.

He missed them all. Even that mean idiot Mido. How he wished to see them again. That was not simply possible anymore with the advent of threats that loomed on the horizon. The chance of Ganondorf returning was still high. So, he stayed on the beck and whims of the princess. He let out a low moan of boredom as he glanced out to the city below from once more. Hearing the distant hustle and bustle of people going on with their day grow even louder. Having the desire to go down there for a little break from the boredom he was feeling. A symptom that was soon elevated by the clanging of metal against stone and someone calling out loudly to him caused Link to break his train of thought, “Sir Link.”

He gave the man a blank look when he shifted his sights to the knight. Wondering what he was getting paged for this time. The last time has paged was to help with a large group of bokoblins, with a few bulblins mixed amongst them, in the mountains. Attacking the nearby travelers who tried to settle there. One of the nobles wanted to create mansion high in the mountains. Zelda allowed this on the condition it can be used for an outpost with the chance of a settlement to be place there. He found it kind of wasteful, but he could not say much on the matter. No matter how much Zelda tried to pull the opinion out of him.

“The princess awaits you in the garden. She wishes to speak with you,” the knight relayed to him. Link nods that he understood the order given to him. The knight turns and leaves the pathway along the wall to return to his own duties for the day. Link sighed again before departing as well from his position. Mind pondering what she could have wanted this time. If it did not involve him going back to the frozen mountains in the north of Hyrule again to defend it. If it was something else, then he would be fine with it. Not that he minded fighting in the first place. He just done it for so long. It was just the other soldiers that were the problem. Many of them were cowards and left the ones brave enough to fight. Never mind the fact they survived a war to keep the peace and was _still_ rebuilding the town after it was invaded. The Goron’s and Zora’s helping them with supplies and food for the time being. Creating an economic boom for everyone. Rumors even started that the Goron tribe started to change. Slowly becoming a mining home with the help of construction company that was allowed in their mountain. No point worrying about it now since he was traversing several stairs and the grounds just to meet with her. Waving at some of the other knights that patrolled the garden to protect the princess. Passing by Impa when he finally made to the final archway meant for the royal family garden. The round alcove was little bit different from last time. A few more flowers in bloom along with a white iron wrote table and chair sat in the middle. Zelda sitting in said chair, drinking fresh tea, as he walked up to her. It was obvious that this was going to be a quick meeting. If it were going to be longer than a chair would have been offered to him. Not that he would take it like the other times. Wanting this to be done and over with as quickly as possible. Link knelt before her with his head bowed. Waiting for her to speak. She took her time before the clanking of a teacup hitting saucer was heard.

“Link, how many times have I told you don’t have to kneel before me when we are alone. You are a hero and my equal,” He didn’t look up at her when she said that. Link knew it was true but these people, the ones he had seen many times before in the past and altered future, did not know of such heroics. Long forgotten in a world he could never return to. He wanted to bite his lips but did not do so. Instead, he looked up her pretty slim face to say, “I know, my Princess. Yet it is till my duty to follow proper etiquette and order to you and the rest of the royal family.”

Zelda sighed but let it go. Knowing it was useless to argue against the duty-bound warrior. She placed her hands on her lap as eyes turned stern to speak, “As you might have heard from the villagers in town, the Goron’s are started to change their home into a large mine with help from a team consisting of knights, carpenters, blacksmiths and miners. Lately though, we have been receiving reports of them running into issues with monsters inside the mountain. Several Dodongos and Lizalfos are attacking the Hylian and Goron alike. I need you to go with a squadron of knights as reinforcements to the ones already station there. Aid the others and protect the Gorons and Hylians. For the future of Hyrule, this mission cannot fail.”

“Understood, my princess,” Link states as he rose. Giving her a slight bow before turning to leave the grounds. Passing by Impa as she walked into the private garden. He did hear one final call from the beautiful blond woman that was blessed by the Goddess Hylia.

“Be safe my hero of time. Things are changing as twilight rises,” a smile now dancing on her lips. He just snorts as he walks away from the manipulative princess. She was genuinely like her adult version of herself. A part of him wished that were not true.

“Princess Zelda are you sure it’s wise to say such things to him,” Impa askes as she watched the retreating back of the warrior leave and disappear beyond the archway. She had been watchful of him ever since he had returned to Hyrule. Seeing the strong silent attitude that was full of confidence he held as a child turn into one of loneliness. Seen such a young person who was a forced to grow up to quickly and will shattered by the fate placed on him. She knew it mainly dealt his history with Zelda and Ganondorf. She had witnessed what happened to the Sage of Water during the execution of that man. He was so angry and powerful. The Triforce of Power still reacting to his strength, passion and need to live for revenge. It was lucky they were able to send the man into the ancient mirror located in the dessert. Another ancient location scattered amongst the land belonging to the goddesses. One she knew all too well thanks the multitude of historia’s the Sheikah had saved throughout the countless centuries.

“I am sure. It is for his own good after all. I can sense the path I am sending him on will fix the mistakes I made and bring him joy in his life. If it happens to help the kingdom as well, then so be it,” Zelda states as she picked up her teacup again. Taking a long sip from the delicate cup covered in designs of blue flowers and triangles on the bottom. Impa sighed but let it go for now. Knowing it would not change a thing once she set her mind on something. Better to be on her side than not for now. The kingdom had been hit hard enough as it is. Last thing the kingdom needed was to lose her clan as well. Her people had survived on these lands for far too long by Goddess Hylia grace to vanish off it now.

- **^-.-^-.-^-.-^-**

Link trudged through the gates of Kakariko village with a small platoon of knights in the early morning light. Most of the villagers, many of them familiar, were still not up in this peaceful village. Giving no true reason to unless you are a farmer, business owner or keeper of livestock. With the odd solider stationed at key potions to protect everyone at any given moment. He could see a few of the Sheikah hidden amongst a few buildings. Not escaping his keen eye but easily to the others who were not used to them. As many would like to believe that Impa was the last of the tribe, but that was simply not true. Through the many centuries, the population did dwindle but it was for various that was the cause of that. It was just mostly from war, sabotage, in fighting and being spread throughout the kingdom and neighboring ones. Gathering all the knowledge they could for the sake of the sacred bloodline of the royal family. Not that it mattered right now. Instead, focusing his attention on the same thing the rest of knights had theirs on. The captain of the guard who lead them here. The one who he was forced to work with suddenly. Thrown in others last minute thanks to the Princess order. Link silently watched the captain turn to the men to speak loudly to them, “Men! We are about to enter that mountain as reinforcement for those inside. Our beloved princess is depending on us to make this a successful mission! Let us not waste any more time as it is. We still have to meet with the chief of the Goron before heading into the mountain.”

The men seemed to cheer from the small pep talk. Link just snorts for they knew nothing of Zelda or her nature. The only one who could speak of such things would be Impa and the few of her clan that stalk the halls of the castle. These people were really under the spell of caring princess, but he could not fault them on some level. She did her role of royalty to perfection with the actions to back it. Truly trying to help the people of the town and the other races. Even the Zora domain itself was changing as well. With them starting to carve into the walls of the domain to expand their realm. Link just sighed as he got into his position in the group and marched with the rest of them. Heading through the other gate and up Death Mountain. Until they reached the very cavern they were meant to go into. Easily spotting the camp that held the Hylians that were both injured and healthy.

“Captain Mungo,” a knight called out as they ran from the camp to them. The man had his arm in a sling with many parts of his clothes burnt away. Skidding to a stop in front of them then saluting the officer.

“What has happened here,” the captain order as he looks about the camp. Seeing that a few Goron injured amongst the Hylians. Mostly dealing with heavy burns than cuts or open wounds. But they were injured none the less from exploring the cavern.

“We were exploring the cavern in the effort to figure out how to open the giant maw in the middle and good locations to set up for mining. At the same time, we were trying to clear the area of any monsters inside to make the cavern safer. That was until we were ambushed by Lizalfos using Dodongos and Torch Slugs. This made Link eyes widen for the slugs are tended to be found only in the temple located up the mountain. Something both sides agreed to leave alone since that was sacred place for the Gorons. A place where their ancient leader defeated Volvagia. He did not know what could have changed that could have given these lizard people the idea of using Torch Slugs as weapons to attack. Since their usual tactics tended to deal with ambushes and quick attacks. With high resistance to heat and the lava. Able to swim in it with great agility for a short amount of time. Link felt some guilt that he did not fix this problem Ganondorf had created. One that caused the Gorons, his sworn brother the chief, to seek aid from Zelda. Which lead to the creation of the mine for the ‘benefit’ of all Hyrule. Link felt great shame as he looked at the injured Gorons. To let them get in this state for something he should have taken care after informing Zelda and the royal family of Ganondorf plans. Lips pursing as he shifted his sight to the ground. Soon biting as the knight continued his report on what was seen in the cavern.

A familiar noise from the mountain soon distracted Link from such destructive thoughts. Sound belonging to stone smashing against stone as it tumbled closer and closer to the group. Link readied himself with the shield in a defense position as the knights behind him started to scramble away. The Captain and couple of more knights quickly adopting the same position as the hero of time. Scouring the side of the Death Mountain before easily spotting a Goron rolling down. Giving a final bounce against the canyon like wall to aim the fall at the group of knights. Link jumps back as he raises his shield high to block the sudden onslaught.

“Hy-ah,” he cried out loudly when the back of the Goron landed against his Hylian Shield with loud sound of scraping against metal. Pushing it back towards the camp. Flying in the air before unfurling to show the strong form of Darunia before landing on the ground in the defiant pose he remembers. Link wanted to cry in this moment like the time he saw Sariah so long ago in the forest. He was one of the few people he had gotten close to before and after the forced slumber in the sacred realm. One of the few people he could rely on, but now that trust and friendship is now gone. Now he was back to the stoic man he was before he had played Sariah song to him as a child. The jovial man now long gone.

Darunia gave the blond Hylian a long look before setting his sight on the rest of the soldiers before him. Keeping the frown in place instead of the smile that wanted to escape to show how happy he was to see the man who had helped him greatly. He could not believe that he was seeing him again after such a long time. Instead, he focused his attention on the captain of the squadron.

“So, you finally made it here after several people had been severally injured within the confines of the cavern. What took you all so long to arrive here? Did the princess of blood had to powder her nose or be a damsel in distress yet again,” he questioned them. Blue eyes narrowing to show the anger he felt about the distress his people were going through. No mine was worth the hassle they were experiencing with the creatures inside. Even if it meant clearing the cavern would also help them gain a better food supply chain to the city. After having it cut off during the Hylian war.

“Chief Darunia, we moved as fast as we could once receiving the orders. We are here now to help clear out the area for good,” Mungo states, anger flashing across his eyes for what Darunia was insinuating about their princess. It was not hard not to miss the rumors about Zelda that popped up during and after the war with the Gerudo. Something he easily picked up on once he returned to castle town. Not hard to see how she got them. Having to grow up fast in that kind of environment during war time. That would be the normal person response, but Link had scoffed at these rumors. She was not the only one to do so in these hard times. It just happened to be the most prominent figure for it. Besides the royalty and nobility that surrounded her.

“That may be true, but my people were still harmed from your slow movement. They were not the only ones hurt in this endeavor. Your own peopled died or were severely injured trying to protect and defend in the last onslaught,” Darunia lectured as his stern look worsened. Making some of the Hylians sweat out of nervousness and growing fear. Link on the other hand kept up his own stoic face as he stood defiant of the haughty tone and building rage the Goron could carry. Pride also swelled inside Link for what had been done in a simple moment. Bringing his captain down a peg or two. Gaining a big ego from being picked more often than the others for missions by someone so noble and wise. If he knew the real reason as to why the team was being picked, then that ego would deflate so fast.

“Then what would you have us do, Chief Darunia? We are here now and ready to clear out the area,” Mungo haughtily askes the chief. The stern glare pointed at him hardly affected him. None knew if it was out of stupidity, bravery, ignorance, or bravery. Some would say it was merely his ego and idiotic nature bought such bravery. Though his question seemed to break the stoic look Darunia had when he smiled. A plan had been made, or already been formed, that made sure everything was in his favor.

“There is a simple solution to this, Sir Knight. One of your men will go ahead into the cavern to scout it before the rest of you go in. In the meantime, you, and those cowardly men of yours will help treat everyone in the camp,” he delegated as his arms unfurled from his chest. Allowing him to wave his hands in the air some to emphasize what he wanted. Mungo looked over to Link rather quickly. It was clear as day to see who he wanted to go into the cavern. The Goron chief looked down at the blond with that jovial smile that seemed to make Link stomach suddenly flip. Cheeks glowing a light shade of pink along with that unusual flip. He never felt that before in his life. It was the first time that ever happened. The feeling was easily pushed down when his captain started speaking again.

“I see no issues with that. Sir Link should be able to enter the cavern to scout out the area. He is our best man in the squad,” Mungo turns around to the men near them and orders them, “Men! Tend to anyone injured! Use your potions on those who has the worst ones!”

Link gave a heavy sigh as he watches Captain Mungo follow everyone else to the camp to tend to the people. He yet again left him to do the heavy work instead of help. He could have at least offered him a knight to help him out, but he once again dumped everything onto him. Leaving him with the heavy work with the hope to collect all the glory from the pain and sweat someone else put into the mission. He rubbed the back of his head as he looked at them with distain.

“That look doesn’t look great on you, little hero. Especially when you are about to face the King Dodongo once again,” Darunia states. Link head snapped so fast to face the chief jovial one. The one he remembered from long ago. He also could not believe he heard such words coming from the man. Tears threatened to spill as his face started to turn pink from the sudden heat going to face. Darunia placed a hand on the blond locks before saying, “Now, now, it’s not time for such tears. It is time for that courage your famous for. Here, think you will need this just in case.”

Darunia hand drops down to a shoulder to pull him closer. Digging into a pouch that Link did not even notice before. Pulling out a gold band that was easily recognizable by that Goron mark stamped in the middle of it. Pushing the magical item into one of the hands of the Hylian.

“I believe this rightfully belongs to you. Even though I do not think you would need it but better than sorry I say,” he states as he draws the Hylian closer to his bare torso. The hand clutch itself around the metal accessory as his eyes widen. Feeling the much larger hand slide down until it reached the middle of the hero back to push him forwards to the cavern. Linked looked back to the chief to see that look full of confidence. Silently telling him to fight or else.

“We will talk once you’re out of there Link,” Darunia states as he gives the hero a thumbs up. Link nodded with his own smile then dashing off into the mountain. Going through all the trials once again like he did so many years ago. **-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-**

It was now nighttime by the time the cavern was cleared once again. This time with a little bit helps from the Gorons and Knights once they joined in. Able kill off most of the Lizalfos and Dodongos from the area until they reached the very end to open the passage to the King of the Dodongos. A couple of the soldiers were able to toss bombs into the eyes. Not the ones that needed to be lifted by the bracelet, but ones that were crafted by Hylians. The maw of the giant Dodongo skull had opened and led them to the final and bloody battle. It was a miracle they had only lost a couple of people during the entire endeavor. Now everyone was either resting in the camp or in the Goron city before everyone had to go back the next day to continue with the project. Now with those who had to finish the many platforms and scaffolding inside the mountain. Now aiming to protect them from any of the stragglers that did not flee or killed form todays expedition. Something Link wanted no part of truthfully. He was going to do his duty and protect them because he wanted none of them to die. He was only tired of focusing everyone else’s protection. Maybe that was the reason he was walking the paths of Goron City wide awake. Instead of sleeping in one of rooms that was given to him. Unable to find sleep thanks to the nightmares he experiences and those thoughts of protecting the people. Looking at the bottom of the spiraling tier to see the torches within the chief own room were still lit. Signalling the man was still wide awake like he was. Darunia did say he needed to talk to him after all. Climbing down the sides of the walls instead of finding any of the ramps hidden amongst them. Soon stepping onto the floor of the final level the chief room is on. Going in to see Darunia sitting down on the thin brown mat in front of the statue. Taking several tentative steps in before sitting down in front of the larger man. Darunia stared at Link for a few minutes to break the silence by stating, “You still look so youthful. Much like the time you came to the mountain to cleanse the Fire Temple of the evil within. All be it with a few scares here and there. Still so unbelievable to see you here. Running off into that cavern once again like you did as a child.”

“So, you remember the other world then? If true, then who were the other sages,” Link interrupted. For some reason, he did not want flowery speeches of that world. Just the answers he needed about certain things that were the most important. Darunia sighed but expected something like this. Link was full of courage yet so hot headed at time. Not that he could blame the Hylian hero for it after going what he had went through. The Goron picked up a cup full of green liquid before downing it all down. Quenching his thirst from the sudden dryness he was feeling.

“Yes, I do remember my time in that world. Everything until my death. Then suddenly, one day, I found myself back here with my people. I believe the goddess gave me a second chance as life. As for the other sages, the only ones that found themselves back in their bodies are Nabooru and Impa. I think Zelda was just given the memories of her other self but not the life that came from it. The rest did not come back with us,” he explained as the cup was set back down with a dull thud. Spotting how suddenly looked so dejected and troubled from the news. A hand went over to Link to drag him over to give him a hug to speak softly into an ear, “Do not worry about it Link. What is done is done. Even the rest do not remember the other world, they are very much alive here. Protected from the likes of Ganondorf and his minions.”

Links were were wide from the sudden pull into the hug. Soon blushing from the words that were said and the warmth the hug gave him. No one, in an exceptionally long time, had given him this level of touch. Everyone kept themselves more than an arm’s length away from him. Never more than giving him handshakes or pats on the back. Easily forgetting that he was more than a knight or hero that protected the people. He was someone who lived with a large amount of guilt that wanted someone, anyone, to tell him he did great and hug him. To have a home to return to after all the fighting that had happen. Sadly, Castle Town was not that home for him. Not even the forest was his home anymore since the people he called a family had left it long ago with the Deku Tree sapling. Finding new grounds to hide so his children could be safe from the other races. After so many years, he was finally getting what he desired the most in this moment. A moment Link knew he will not ever return. He will never feel such warmth or care again. So, he took full advantage of it while he could. Digging his face into the belly of Darunia as those large hands covered his armored covered body. His own small hand clawing at the tanned brown skin as tears pricked the corner of his eyes. Slipping down his cheeks as he felt the fingers rub his back to sooth the pain he was feeling. Hoping most of the pent-up emotion and quiet sobbing would be released in the privacy of his room. Lasting for a while before finally calming down into whimpering. Linking pushing himself back to wipe away the last of his tears from his red rimmed eyes. A sloppy smile formed on his lips to show he will be alright now when he looked up at Darunia.

“Thank you,” Link whispered. Hardly audible and would have been missed if the others where been awake. That smile was returned as he pulls the Hylian closer. A light dusting of pink covered Link cheeks once he realized how awkward this position was to him. For each other them. Ever so close to the leader of the Gorons. He was surprisingly warm despite being a person of the rock.

“You will stay here with me tonight before you will go back into the mine tomorrow. It’s going to be long day so you will need your rest,” he states as he points to a bed pallet next to a wall. An oddly convenient bed pallet if anyone was asking. Link looked back up at the chief to receive that same jovial smile back. The knight sighed before smiling as well. Breaking free from the bigger man hold so he could get up and take pieces of his armor off. Making sure his back was facing the eyes that scanned over his body. Link did not need to look back to know they were. He could feel them scan over the few wounds that were visible past the short sleeves of his tunic. He shivered from the attention that was given him. Feeling oddly exposed to the man behind him. Which was unusual for the courageous lad since he was always surrounded by the men in the barracks. Every one of them had seen his battle scars a multitude of times when changing into armor or the scratchy clothing for bed. This, on the other hand, had a different kind of feeling. Those blue eyes seemed to peer into his soul as they inspected his body. Link shook off the sensation the best he could. A little weirded by it while another part did not mind it at all. It welcomed the attention Darunia was giving him. Soaking it all in like a sponge as it wanted more. By the time he finally fallen asleep, the last thoughts plaguing his mind was finding help to figure these emotions that was whirling around his mind and heart.

**-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-**

The days want by quickly for Link. From dealing with the lingering mobs in the cavern as sections were planned and mapped to the developing situation with Darunia. He was still clueless on how to deal with the growing emotion in his heart. He knew what it was after thinking about it. It was love. Not the kind he felt for Navi but a different one. A kind of love that left him confused for he never been on the receiving or giving end of it. Leaving him in a way he did not know how to process it. It made him afraid. Surprising for someone who held the part of the triforce of courage. Someone whose was supposed to be brave when setting off into something that was unknown and dangerous. But this was not unfamiliar territory to him nor was it threatening. Yet it did not stop him from going into Darunia room every night to talk him, be close to him, and sleep on the pallet in there. Falling asleep to the sight of the jovial man. Knowing this small amount of paradise would end in memories that glittered like the false gold they been finding. Just another thing to add to his list of regrets that haunt him. Never brave enough to face them in these trying times. Though fate, it would seem, had other plans for the two of them.

By the time the expedition was expected to come to a close, the area finally cleared out of Lizalfos and the Dodongos scared off this part of the large mountain, were they able to send a report to the castle of the results. A thought of returning to the cold stone of the castle walls had made the hero sad. Having to return to the rule of the princess and continue to be under the incompetent leadership of Mungo was stressing enough. Now the loneliness will return as well once back at the castle itself.

A hand placed on Link shoulder made him look up to see the smiling face of Darunia. He gave a thumbs up to the young Hylian that left him confused. One that was quickly remedied when a messenger came running into the remnants of the camp. Giving a letter to the captain before rushing off back to the town below. Link eyes widen when he caught a brief flash of royal seal stamped on the envelope. Dread started to creep in as he watched Mungo open the letter and read it. The man brown eyes widening before he crumpled the letter up and tossing it to the ground. Stomping on it several time underneath the leather boots. An action that got Link even more worried since Mungo never acted in such a way before. Egotistical, yes, but he never shown such anger before. Only stopping to march his way over to them with clear anger written all over his face. Snorting harshly when he is right in front of the two.

“Orders have changed. You, along with two other knights, will be stationed here until further notice. The two knights will take turns guarding the cavern for the time being. Going back and forth to the village to sleep. You, on the other hand, will remain in Goron City to guard the civilians here,” Mungo relayed in a bitter tone. Link looked surprised at the order. Never figuring he would remain in the city. Instead, moving out with the rest of them. It would also explain why the man was so angry in the first place. His star warrior was now taken away along with any further recognition he would get. He would no longer get the fame that came with the skilled warrior. Even if it was a small amount of recognition. The additional pat that came with the harder missions that came with Link was also a nice little bonus as well. Now the luxury of having such skill is gone for an unknown amount of time left a bitter taste in Mungo mouth. This also meant they will be stuck patrolling the castle and Castle Town as they sit on their laurels on a stipend given to them monthly. While Mungo felt anger about the sudden change, Link surprise had shifted into one of giddiness and relief stirring around in his gut. All centering on the fact he could stay with Daru- the Gorons. He did not show his happiness to Mungo, but Darunia could easily tell Link was happy with the news.

“Well, ain’t that surprising! I guess I can hear more of that wonderful song for a little bit longer,” Darunia yells out in the clearing. Patting Link back harshly to the point it almost caused him to fall over. Not that Link minded as he straightens himself out once again. The pat from the large hand finally ceasing. A part of Link told him that the chief had a hand in these orders. To have him stay for a longer amount of time than expected.

“It sure is,” Mungo mumbles as he goes back to the squadron off in the distance. The final pieces of the camp were put away on the carts pulled by the sturdy steads breed for the army. Mungo yelling out orders to leave the mountain before they marched out down the pathway. Followed closely behind by the original squad stationed here. Leaving behind Link and two of his fellow knights that were quickly chosen.

**-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-**

The sweltering days on Death Mountain had passed quickly since the army had left. Surprising Link when the two-month mark had come and gone far to easily. Enjoying his new position here fat to happily. Glad to be around the lively Gorons over the stifling people of Castle Town. Watching them change them slowly the structure of Goron City. Carving and tunneling into the walls to create new rooms and places for everyone could enjoy. Large caverns made and lave pipped to them to warm the rooms up. Even a massive hot spring was found by accident after tunneling a new hallway. Sadly, it could not be used until air vents were made to release the steam and any other fumes inside. Did not stop the giddiness from building inside Link. He grew tired of going to Kakariko village to bath in the local bath house to smell remotely decent. After going back into Dodongo Cavern to help with any lingering and natural fiends of the place left him sweaty and smelling worse than before. Though the way he was smelling was not the biggest of his problems he was facing right now. He was still sharing the room with Darunia and lately he had developed something he never thought would happen. He started to lust after the Goron Chief and it became obvious with the raised part of the thin, simple bedsheet covering him. That is if it did not vanish by the morning. All the while hoping words were never spoken when he was asleep. He could not live with the shame if he did. Hands covered his face as he thought about it. A small groan passes over his light pink lips. Link knew he could live with him seeing any of his erections that formed when he was asleep. That is if he said nothing of them. Although there was time, or five, he had seen Darunia engorged penis pressing against the thin cloth that covered his crotch. Link groaned in embarrassment when he remembered the large thing by accident one morning. Did not help his mind also shifted to the fact the chief might have already heard and seen him in such a messy state as well. If the many times he had awoken alone in the room was any clue to that. Another anguished groan escaped as he turned around in the soft pallet. Ignoring the erection between his legs. Mind filling with thoughts of a small Hylian like himself being with a Goron like Darunia.

Then the problems that would come if they _were_ together came rushing in. There was stigma before the war about races mixing blood already. It had gotten much worst after it. Mainly targeting the Gerudo but the other have felt it as well. The Gorons are the most accepting of these kinds of relationships. Willing to accept any relations between Gorons and any of the other races. Not that many of them looked at them in such an away. Since others, even though they would not admit it, saw the people of the rock as dumber than them because they lived in a simpler life. Yet, they were the ones who had the control over the gems, metals, and ever rare luminous stones. This might be the reason why he was still so confused about it. He had lived in the forest for the longest time without much interaction with the others. It is when the threat of saving the world was not lingering over his head was Link able to finally see the world. Interact with people that populated it. Truly talking to them that he saw the flaws within it.

With numerous people who did not know him pushing their own beliefs of love, life, and marriage. Something he had no interest in before. Or now really. He knew what he was feeling now was nothing more than a crush and lust for Darunia. Although a small amount of hope swelled in his stomach that it could develop into more if the feelings were recuperated. Why did emotions have to be so complicated? A question Link knew that would never be answered. Since emotions are always a messy thing in the world. He just wished that they were simpler than they were. He sighed as he sat up in the bed to get up to head over his pack with his food rations were in. Thoughts of food and the problems finally getting his cock to soften. Leaving him slightly depressed of the issues that would arise from being a Goron. It was about the time to cook something anyway before he got hungry. Pulling out meat he was able to hunt for and herbs he gathered from the area at the base of the mountain. Distracted by the items in the bag that he did not notice the person in the center of his attention come into the room. Until a large shadow blocked the dim lighting in the room. Looking up to see Darunia right behind him with that overly large smile. Link blushed when he quickly realized how suggestive their position was.

“Cooking again? What is it going to be this time,” he asks with a hearty laugh. Moving away to his spot on the floor. Settling to watch the knight cook once again like the first time he started to do so.

“Um, a meat stew,” Link states as he crawls over to the wok like pot in the corner in the room after pulling out a part of a Deku stick. Using it to light the kindling and wood he had set up earlier underneath the pot sitting on three large stones. Grabbing a few bottles to pour a bottle of water and two of milk. Stirring it till it was well blended together with a stone spoon. As he waited for the liquid to heat up did, he went about chopping up some mushrooms, onions, the meat, a few herbs before shifting some of the seasoning near the pot. When the soft sound of bubbling liquid could be heard did, he tosses the boar meat into it. Quickly seasoning the liquid before tossing some flour in as a thickening agent. Quickly getting lost in the monitoring of the food, tasting, and adding anything else it needed. Easily forgetting that the chief was watching him. Now use to the sensation of being watched by this Goron. This went on for a while as Link sat idly as he watched the concoction of food bubble and boil. The crackling of flames and Link humming a soft tune that he learned during his travels broke the silence of the room. Both enjoying the quietness this reprieve brough after dealing with the loud noises of construction and shouting Gorons. All working to expand and grow their city and people for a better community. Though Darunia did not mind if a little bit more noise if it came from Link. He would not mind if a lot came from the hero. Yet, he to held back.

Darunia knew his affection was not that of a crush or lust but something a little bit more. He could see the blond also felt some form of emotion to him that was positive. He could see it, but he kept his distance from the Hylian. Knowing full and well Link needed some time to figure things out. The wait for such revelation was so frustrating at times. It was times like these Darunia hated being chief. By being a leader, he had to hyper aware of the needs of his people and those who were guest on his lands. Many a time he had to turn away the hand of another Goron who wished to be his mate. Eyes already focused on another once they returned after their seven-year disappearance. A feeling that grew once he knew the hero had returned once again. An affection that was not helped when Zelda started to send letters to him after the war. About Link coming back home to the missions he was doing all around Hyrule. Some of them on Death Mountain from where he could watch from a distance. Now even closer to see him fight against the beasts that roam the land. Inspiring some of the others to defend themselves and battle against the things that plague the cavern or on the mountain surface. The chief could also see Link was also benefiting from being here with them than with his own. One of the many concerns Zelda mentioned in her letters to him. She could see the loneliness their hero held in his eyes. Unhappy in the state he was in even though he was surrounded by people. People who he did not know, nor did they know of the things he sacrificed. This just made the chief think that him, along with Zelda and Nabooru, coming back to here was a gift from the Goddesses as a way for Link to have people to support him. For that to quickly backfire after giving the warning to a young princess. Maybe it was time to follow Zelda bold meddling by doing same thing in way. To be bold as well.

Getting off the ground to going over to the blond. Link pressing his back against the rusty brown wall even harder when Darunia knelt in front of him. Mind swirling of what the man was about to do. Unprepared for what happened next when his head met the wall. A large hand went to spot next to the head, finger spreading apart, to brace his heavy body as he bent forward. Rough beard soon found their way to bare skin when chapped lips pressed against soft pink ones. Mouth opening to let out a surprised gasp from the action. Unable to believe to this was happening. Darunia took advantage of the opening to stick his deep red brown tongue into the wet cavern. Tasting the uniqueness that was the little Hylian buried underneath him. Nimble hands latching onto the light brown hair and tugged at the them. Deciding to go with the flow of the situation instead of fighting it. Part of him still could not wrap his mind around this. Grunting and struggling when he started to lose air in their battle for dominance. Giving up quickly when he was able break away from Darunia kiss. Air refilling his lungs as the sounds of wheezing and desperate gasps filled the room. Eyes screwed tightly shut before cracking them open to see the overly smug look on Darunia face. One that said he had won something he did not know they were competing for. His own hands still clutching the beard for dear life. Slowing releasing his hold to let them fall in his lap. Unsure on what to do next. Having no true experience in this as disbelief swirling in his mind that this was happening at all.

It was proven that everything happening was indeed true when Darunia kissed him again. Softer and less fierce than the last. Free hand used to scoop the little Hylian up and away from the wall so they could be closer. A cotton shirt, armor had been taken off earlier, body meeting the bare toned one. Small hands pressing into the round stomach as hips grinded into it. Cock growing hard once more as the kiss soon became heated. Lasting for several minutes as he humped against the stomach a little harder till his pants became warm and wet. Breaking the kiss for more air and defeated whine echoing throughout the room. One that was followed by a chuckle. The other hand was taken off the wall to join the one holding the hero. Cupping the Hylian body so he could remain close. Blue eyes looked at Darunia once again and told him what he wanted from this. One the chief will have to deny for now. A regretful choice but it will not be one for Link. Especially when he was still so confused about his own feelings. The Goron chief just hoped this was a big enough push to get Link of his haunches to show what he had wanted as well.

“As much as I want to continue this little one, but I believe that food of yours demands attention,” Darunia states as he releases his hold on the Hylian. All be it reluctantly. Link features turned into a disappointment and sadness for being dismissed so quickly. Unsure of what to think about this now. Slowly going back to the boiling liquid in the pot to be stopped by Darunia. Large hand engulfing his hand and slim wrist. A thumb forcing the had open to run across the palm.

“Link I am not dismissing you or your feelings. I want to pursue this if you are willing to in the proper way. By letting me properly court you,”

**-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-**

To say the next month had been awkward would have been an understatement for Link. Darunia made good on his word and noticeably clear to _everyone_ what he was trying to court the young Hylian Knight. Gifting him small things that would make the other Gorons laugh when they saw Link blush. Not use to the attention given to him. Though the most recent gift was a complete surprise when it was given to him that night.

“This won’t be as powerful as the original, but I crafted this weapon to the point it will be near as powerful as the Master Sword. Here, little sapphire, is Goron’s Volley,” Darunia says as he pulls a scabbard with a sword sheath inside from behind him. Blue eyes widen when he sees the sword. It was an exact replica of the Master sword. Right down to the hilt with exception of the Goron symbol replacing the Triforce and the coloring is of a deep, rich crimson instead of the royal purple. The crimson coloring made the golden Goron symbol stand out more than the Triforce would have. Link took the item from Darunia to place it in his lap. Happy he was in the privacy of the chief room when tears started to stream down his cheeks. Memories flooding his mind as he unsheathed part of the sword. Polished steel glinting the light of the flames while the sharp edges made themselves known to its wielder. Memories of things that will no longer happen and people he will never see again flashed across his mind. Accompanying those salty tears and red eyes. More slipping out as he thought of the sword locked away in the temple of time. He always felt the sword was alive when he wielded it. Calling out to him in silent cries. Helping him by being his guide when Navi could not. When it was time to reseal the sword, Link felt like he was losing something, _someone_ , when he placed the weapon back into the pedestal. Giving the sword a final lasting look when he left the temple. Seeing the metal of the sword give off a faint and weak blue glow before dying. As if it was saying goodbye. Whispering one of his own back before he was vanished back into this timeline. Link had a childish hope that, if the sword was indeed alive, remembered the time they fought in a world where they fought in a world where Ganon had won before being defeated. He held back a chocking sob for he knew that was not possible at all.

Sheathing the sword back to clutch it close to his body. Fingers griping the plain, chocolate brown sheath tightly like it was going to vanish. Feeling hands on his back and under his legs before being pulled over to the warm body of Darunia. Link buried his face into the Goron as tears streamed down. Everything seemed to be finally catching up to him. The fighting, the lost, being ripped away from his home, the people he will never see again that became his family then forced back into his child body once everything was done. He let out few quiet sobs for a while before it settled down finally. The sword sliding to the side to let it fall onto the floor. Burying himself deeper into the Darunia as he feels asleep. Now feeling better and content in the arms of one person who seemed to care for him.

“Dream peacefully little sapphire,” Darunia whispered out as he brushed away a few strands of the blond hair. Seeing red rimmed eyes now closed as shallow breaths passed over soft lips.

**-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-**

Things had profoundly changed since the custom sword had been gifted to Link. A little bit more receptive to the gifts and show of affection from the chief. Also, proudly using the sword in cavern whenever they had issue with any of the animals that tried to reenter certain parts of it. Become swift and merciless with his cuts and parries. Gathering any materials, he could get from them to sell to the blacksmith in Kakariko Village. Talking to a few of the people their whenever he had business there. Easily forgetting he was on a mission there by order of the Princess. Getting reminded of it whenever the guards at the cavern are changed for new ones. Which tugged at his heart each time. Fearing that he might get the message that he would have to return to the castle. Though it never came. Heart easing whenever he talks to Darunia after the changing of the guards. Something that brought happiness to him. Quickly becoming lessons in Goron culture and way of life while mixing in knowledge of the chief himself. Hearing of the things he done while he was young. As well learning certain things he never realized before. Never truly knowing that this happened at all. That was because the Gorons, much like the Zora’s, kept such knowledge of how their population grows a closely guarded secret. Unlike the Zora’s and Hylians, the Gorons were more like the Gerudo than they would like. Unlike them, the Gorons could not go out and find a partner to get pregnant to expand the Goron race. Although they had a good number of females are born every few years. Another difference from the Gerudo but they are still a male dominate race.

This also led to something he was sure the Gerudo tribes have even thought of. A potion to be made to allow males to become pregnant as well. Its surprised Link when he heard of it. Let alone be privy to the knowledge of something like that. Would also explain a few things when he saw here. Such as a few Goron being given the much nicer rocks to feast upon by his partner. Along with some of the physical changes that was hardly noticeable to the Hylian. Though it was noticeably clear to all the other Gorons. Link guess it would take more time to see the differences, but it was good to know Darunia was still able to get that child he was unable to give. Unless… unless…

Link shot up in the bed he was lying in. Eyes wide as head turned to the sleeping Darunia on the floor. Could it mean, all those lessons of the Gorons and knowledge of the potion, was means of an end to let him know that the chief wanted a child with him. Link gulped at the revelation as he cursed his mind for not allowing him to sleep like he was supposed to. The thought did make him blush while at the same time it made him worry. How would he be able to push out a child. He was not a woman in the slightest. Even though he had been teased enough time for looking so feminine. Having the hips and face of Hylian women even if it was clear that he was not. Link poked at his flat stomach as he thought of it growing into a large round thing. A life that he could grow into it. Link sighed as he laid back down. It was far too early to think about such things when the relationship has not even gone beyond courting. Did not stop his mind from focusing on a thing he desired from the chief but was denied since the kiss. Now, a new itch was attached to it thanks to his mind realizing that the potion also gave him the chance to be pregnant as well. That being breed on the warm stone floor of Darunia room. Not stopping until every drop took to the potion given to him. That cock staying inside to make sure none of the seed spilled out. 

Link groaned out as teeth bit into his bottom lip. Hand had slipped down to his hardening cock at some point. Stroking his it until he came to stain the pants to the thoughts of being breed by Darunia. A daydream that was soon interrupted when he noticed the slapping of bare feet against stone. Blue eyes widen as he shot up to the sight of a smirking Darunia looking down at him the hand in is pants quickly slipping out to latch onto the side of the pallet. Surprised that Darunia was in fact awake. Embarrassment overtook him as he faces, neck and the upper part of his chest turned a bright red. Like if he stayed out in the sun for far too long. He was so embarrassed about the fact he was caught pleasuring himself in the same room as the chief.

“I-,” Link began but was soon quieted when the chief bent down to kiss him. Effectively shutting any protests that the blond had. Link shuddered when he was released from the kiss. Wanting more but did not know how to say it. This was still new territory for him. The closes he ever had the feeling to love was with Saria. Not counting Princess Ruto and Malon. Never feeling any sort of emotion towards them even though he knew they had something towards him. Just those feeling could not be returned like they wanted. Leading to a very lonely life when he returned to Hyrule. Until now that is. Link blushed at the realization. Darunia chuckled at the sight of an ever red Hylian below him. Link pouted and looked away in a huff. Not liking he was being laughed at. This seemed to make the chief laugh again, even harder, at the sight. Trailing off when he scoops up the blond in his arms. Surprising the knight by the sudden change and action.

“No need to be ashamed by such a need Link. Everyone has it. Just wished you had come to me sooner for them,” Darunia states as he goes over to his spot covered in thick fabrics he had taken up since Link had arrived. Slowly building up the bundle of blankets until was thick enough that a Hylian would even find it comfortable. He lowered the smaller body onto it. Fighting the urge to rip the thin fabric that kept him from seeing all the male below him. Instead, he pinched at the fabric ‘til he could grab enough of it to slowly tug it off Link. Those pale legs helping by kicking them off. Deciding to go with whatever the chief had planned and not fight it. All his body now fully bare to the hungry sight of Darunia. A sight the Goron took advantage of as he memorized the toned, muscular body of the knight. Traces of cum coating his crotch and flaccid penis. Deep red tongue darting out as Darunia bent down to clean the hairless crotch. Tasting every drop of Link his body has wasted against the tender skin. The skin was alive as it twitched under the tongue. Salvia trailing behind it leave nothing but wetness in its wake. Leaving a dull shine in the dim light of the torches. Body easily finding interest in the appendage that assaulted him. He could believe this was happening. That Darunia was willing and happily obliged in any of his desires. Hands going to the spikey hair to grab a fist full of it. Making the Goron look up to him in slight confusion.

“Are you sure you want this Darunia? To want me, to want the life you had promised here with me,” Link asks him. Doubt and uncertainty creeping inside him once again after all this time. The large hands of the Goron latched onto Link to pull him closer with a smile.

“Of course, I do my Sapphire. I would not have pursued this if I did not want you. I want everything you can give me until the day we part the lands of Hyrule to be with the Goddesses that created us,” Darunia states confidently as he plants his lips onto the flat stomach. Stomach sucking in slightly form the touch before relaxing. Letting the larger man continue doing what he was doing. Feeling those rough lips glide across his skin. Easily reminding him why they were called the people of stone. Bodies looking, sometimes feeling, like they were more stone than flesh. Which was partly true with the rock built up on their backs from eating the stone of the volcano. Something Link was happy that it did not really apply to Darunia. Hair soft as fingers laced themselves through the mane of tawny brown strands. A low, lewd moan escaping his parted lips as he grew excited from the touches. Shuddering when he felt that tongue lap at his skin once again. Legs spreading wide as his lap was soon full of the Goron head. Devouring everything in between. The groans becoming louder as his skin became wet. Nearing the edge once again but soon something else that surprised him. Darunia used one of his large hands to prop Link rear a little higher as the tongue slipped between the cheeks. Prodding against the tight opening that kept him from his prize. Licking and lapping at it until it gave way some to allow the large, warm, and soft appendage entry. Thrusting in and out as the hole was plundered and loosened. Even through it fought against the intrusion. Failing to push out the offending object. Becoming more desperate till the tight ring of muscles clamped around the tongue. Lewd noises filling Darunia ear as legs were suddenly pressed and rubbed against his head. Telling him all he needed to know without having to see it. He took tongue out to get back up. Seeing that Link was panting heavily, and stomach stained in shots of white.

“Now, is that a little bit better Link, or do you need more,” Darunia questions playfully before a smirk formed on his lips. Absently mindedly letting a thumb rub against the sensitive skin as he waited for an answer from the blond. Seeing him nod slowly then softly moaning, “M-more…”

A simple little word should not have pleased Darunia so much, but it did. More than Link would ever know. For it meant this was the turning point they cannot run from. No turning around or take backs. Once this night had ended then this new step in their lives was truly cemented. Undoing the damp fundoshi to release his own bound erection to drop onto the floor. Causing Link to go wide eyed at the sight of the large, thick, chocolate colored cock dripping precum onto the floor. Gulping as he wondered if he takes all of that. He knew he had to try in all honesty. Would go against the very thing he was known for. To have the courage to delve into something knew and unknowing. Even it was at times very stupid. Darunia gave him a look that questioned Link if he still wanted to continue. Receiving a nod to continue.

Taking one of his hands to smear some of his own cum over his dick. Using it as makeshift lubricate even if he knew it was not the best. Silently promising himself to go Kakariko himself to get something that would be better. He did not want to hurt his little sapphire more than necessary. Grabbing hold of Link hips when he felt there was enough coating it. Guiding it slowly into the loose hole. Paying close attention to the gasp and grunt from Link to listen for any sign of pain from being spread so wide.

Hearing only the muffled pained ones before he is fully into the young Hylian. Linking wiggled some in a vain attempt to get closer to the chief. Only succeeding in wrapping his legs around part of Darunia abdomen. Ass burning and stinging from the invasion by the girthy appendage. Trying his best to calm himself down as the pain started to wane. He nodded when it finally became bearable. Deciding to focus his attention to the limp cock between his open legs. Lazily stroking it in timed with slow movement of the Goron. Going in and out as if he were trying to aim for something. For what, Link did not know or cared in that moment. Enjoying the sensation of being filled by the one who had his attention. Though that quickly changed when he his legs tighten around Darunia and he gasped out. Heavy organ brushing pass something that surprised Link before moaning when it went over the spot again. Link cock stirring in interest the more the spot was hit. Flaring all the nerves inside his body. Making Link feel like his body was getting set on fire. He whined as his body asked for more. Something more he did not know how to describe. Just that he wanted it.

Hands dropping to his side to clutch the fabric below while desperate moans escaped him. Darunia seem to sense the change in his little gem. Gradually setting his pace to be faster and harder. The Goron could feel himself reaching the same edge Link was now bordering once again. Quickly latching onto the Hylian hips as his thrusts were easily becoming sporadic. Chasing a high now. Those large hands moving to the legs to pry them off so he could push them upwards. Until they were above Link and spread wide apart. The loud and lewd moans fueling his thrust before burying himself deep into the tight passage. Cumming and filling his ass with white. Claiming it as his own personal breeding hole. Linking quickly following suit as spurts of semen pelting his chest and stomach. Pulling out with a wet pop to see the hole trying to wink close as a large amount of cum seeped out to slide down between the plump cheeks to drip onto the fabric below. Looking back up to see a hand on his chest, smearing his semen across his chest, as he tried to catch his breath. Darunia just smiled at the sight before laying down next to the little Hylian. Drawing him close to let the silence lull them back to sleep.

**-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-**

**( _Several Years Later_ )**

To say that Link life was strange one would be an understatement of the century. From being chosen as hero for Hyrule when he was child, to travel through time, eventually sent back to his childhood, then becoming married to a Goron was indeed a strange one. A life he would now never give up as he walked the path of Goron City. Watching the many of the Gorons with roll around or leave to head to the mine. It had changed drastically since he was first sent here. All thanks to Zelda. Who had relieved him of his duty as a knight after he was here for a while. Thanks to a letter sent to her by Darunia who had explained his intentions. Apparently, she was expecting such an outcome to happen for she already had everything ready for him and sent to a house in Kakariko village for Link own personal use.

Link could not believe she had the gall to do that at the time, but he now appreciated her manipulative nature. Even though she would call it wisdom and foresight. Foresight his ass. Although the house did come in handy when he became pregnant with their first child. One who looked more Hylian than Goron. Though a person could still tell the child was of both races easily. If not by the darker skin and strength their child has is greater than the other children in the area. Link has no regrets of giving birth to their child or being married to Darunia. His loneliness was now gone from this world. Even though some of his regrets from the past still haunts him. Yet, they were driven away by those two and the second child he is now currently carrying. Which has him holed up in the house once again until the ten months of being larger than normal was over. This was going to be last child for a long time. Both children must be adults before another child is formed in his body.

Link sighed for he knew his resolve would be easily broken if Darunia asked him again for another child. The giggling of a child drew his attention. Making him stop and turn to see said child with dark skin and blue eyes running over to him. Link smiled as he sees Darunia fallowing after him with that ever-large smile on his face. Link hugged his son the best he could when he latched on his leg with Darunia carefully dragging him into a tight hug. A hand rubbing his belly to feel a faint kick. Link leaning into the embrace and returned the smile for this was truly a happy life. If he only knew that path the future would bring them. Then those regrets would be even bigger.

* * *

**Informational:**

**Scout Profile:**

**Mungo | Hylian Knight**

**Age:** 43

 **Gender:** Male

 **Marital Status:** Married

 **Race:** Hylian

 **Rank:** Captain

 **Affiliation:** Castle Town, Hylian Knights

 **Weaponry Choice:** Lance

 **Intelligence Report:** A captain of the Hylian knight who leads a squadron into battle when missions are handed to them. His star knight is of his team is Link. He is also egotistical, cowardly and money grubbing. Who likes to take all the glory of the hard work his knights do

**Author's Note:**

> **Discord:**   
>  [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/QXRZXGCMza)


End file.
